1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a visor assembly to be worn on the forehead of the user in order to provide an attractive, lightweight and unique eye shield and decorative item to be worn. Moreover, the invention relates to a visor assembly that is conveniently stored and contained until use, yet which has an enhanced three dimensional appearance and a substantial, embellished shape despite its compact and storable nature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visors are a commonly worn and utilized alternative to hats, and are frequently utilized to provide shade, adornment and/or an effective display location for a logo, advertisement or other decorative graphic. Typically, visors are formed of a similar material to that of a hat, are covered in cloth, and incorporate an elastic band to secure them to a wearer's head. Alternatively, and as is often the case in promotional situations wherein visors are distributed as an inexpensive advertising/promotional item, such as an in a park, fair or other outdoor venue wherein shielding from the sun would be favored by the consumers, more inexpensive visor assemblies are provided. In such bulk distribution situations, the visors are typically formed of a molded plastic material which is shaped in the visor form. Moreover, the natural resilient tendencies of the plastic material enable the device to be retained on the user's head. Unfortunately, however, the inexpensive visor assemblies that are presently known have very limited decorative appeal and variance, a generally rigid and cannot be conveniently and effectively stored when not in use, tend to pinch a wearer's head if worn for extended periods of time, and can be expensive to manufacture in bulk, especially due to the three dimensional molding requirements.
In addition to the basic cost associated with the manufacture of such visor assemblies in bulk, incorporating an elaborate and/or embellished design configuration is also not cost effective due to the substantial molding adaptations that must be achieved in order to make a particular visor assembly. Indeed, once a particular configuration is developed into a mold, variations therefrom are typically not utilized at all due to the expense of manufacturing a new mold. Furthermore, such conventional plastic visor designs have a very limited embellished appearance and are truly a functional item rather than an elaborate, ornate, three dimensional, festive item.
As such, it would be highly beneficial to provide an improved visor assembly which has a substantially attractive and enhanced three dimensional ornamental appearance that not only provides shielding to the eyes of a wear, but also defines an elaborate, festive and artful article to be worn by a user. Additionally, such an improved visor assembly should be cost effective to manufacture in a variety of configurations and in a variety of different styles and attractive arrangements. Further, such a device should be substantially lightweight and comfortable to wear, and should be conveniently storable both before and after use. The assembly of the present invention provides such a configuration and overcomes the deficiencies remaining in the art relating to sun visors.